The Reason
by prizbokc
Summary: What do you think was going through Aunt Petunia's mind when she found out that Lord Voldemort is back? Just a quick oneshot about my take on the situation. Hope you like it. No relation to the song, please review!


Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not _that _creative. My brain isn't as creative as J.K. Rowling's so, not mine.

A/N: As the summary said, this is just a oneshot of Petunia Dursley's reaction when she learns from Harry that Voldemort is back. I was reading the fifth book the other day and this idea just popped into my head. It's what her mind goes through. So, here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

"**He must have sent them," said Harry quietly, more to himself than to Uncle Vernon.**

"**What's that? Who must have sent them?"**

"**Lord Voldemort," said Harry.**

"**Lord—hang on," said Uncle Vernon, his face screwed up, a look of dawning comprehension in his piggy eyes. "I've heard that name…that was the one who…"**

"**Murdered my parents, yes," Harry said dully.**

"**But he's gone," said Uncle Vernon impatiently, without the slightest sign that the murder of Harry's parents might be a painful topic to anybody. "That giant bloke said so. He's gone."**

"**He's back," said Harry heavily.**

"**Back?" whispered Aunt Petunia.**

"**Yes," Harry said, talking directly to Aunt Petunia now. "He came back a month ago. I saw him."**

**Her hands found Dudley's massive leather-clad shoulders and clutched them.**

_Oh my goodness. _Petunia thought. She was barley registering the conversation between her husband and nephew. _The man that killed my sister is back. The reason I have had to live with my nephew is back. The reason that whenever I look into Harry's eyes, I see Lily, is back. The reason I had to be reminded of Lily everyday for ten years is back. Every summer, I have to be reminded of Lily. Harry's eyes, they remind me so much of Lily. And now, the man responsible for all that, is back! No! That can't hap-_

"**You heard me—OUT!" **Both Petunia and Dudley jumped.** "OUT! OUT! I should've done it years ago! Owls treating the place like a rest home, puddings exploding, half the lounge destroyed, Dudley's tail, Marge bobbing around on the ceiling, and that flying Ford Anglia—OUT! OUT! You've had it! You're history! You're not staying here if some loony's after you, you're not endangering my wife and son, you're not bringing trouble down on us, if you're going the same way as your useless parents, I've had it! OUT!"**

Petunia felt something rise inside when Vernon said Harry's parents were useless. It wasn't the first time this had happened, and Petunia hated it when it happened. She heard Vernon yelling again, but the gears in her mind were still turning.

_What if he does come back here and kill Harry? What if he kills all of us? If he kills Harry, then I won't have any blood relatives left. I'll be the only one with Evans blood flowing through my veins. But he's back. He's back and he's going to kill Harry. The only reminder I have of Lily has a murderer after him. Then I won't have anything to remind me of Lily. Nothing because those green eyes will finally be gone, and Lily will finally be out of my head. But-_

"…**and I've had enough—OWLS!" **Vernon shouted for the second time, breaking Petunia's thought process for the second time.

Petunia saw and owl come out of the chimney and hit the floor. She saw Harry's hand reach for the scarlet letter, but it kept flying towards Petunia. She** screamed and ducked, her arms over her face. The owl dropped the red envelope on her head, turned, and flew straight up the chimney again.**

**Harry darted forward the pick up the letter, but Aunt Petunia beat him to it.**

"**You can open if it you like," said Harry, "but I'll hear what it says anyway. That's a Howler."**

"**Let go of it, Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "Don't touch it, it could be dangerous!"**

"**It's addressed to me," said Aunt Petunia in a shaking voice. "It's addressed to _me, _Vernon, look! _Mrs. Petunia Dursley, The Kitchen, Number Four, Privet Drive—"_**

**She caught her breath, horrified. The red envelope had begun to smoke.**

"**Open it! Harry urged her. "Get it over with! It'll happen anyway—"**

"**No—"**

**Aunt Petunia's hand was trembling. She looked wildly around the kitchen as though looking for an escape route, but too late—the envelope burst into flames. Aunt Petunia** **screamed and dropped it.**

**An awful voice filled the kitchen, echoing in the confined space, issuing from the burning letter on the table.**

"_**REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA."**_

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she might faint. She sank into the chair beside Dudley, her face in her hands. The remains of the envelope smoldered into ash in the silence.**

"**What is this?" Uncle Vernon said hoarsely. "What—I don't—Petunia?"**

**Aunt Petunia said nothing. Dudley was staring stupidly at his mother, his mouth hanging open. The silence spiraled horrible. Harry was watching his aunt, utterly bewildered, his head throbbing fit to burst.**

_Remember his last? Oh my goodness, that must be the letter that was left with Harry. I can't believe that I forgot about that! He said…what did he say? He said something about a protection on Harry. That her dying to save him put some blood protection on him. And I have that same blood. He said that as long as Harry can call my house home, Voldemort can't kill him. I'm the reason Harry is still alive. The reason that I got landed with Harry is back and my blood still protects him. Oh no, he can't leave! Vernon can't make him leave, or else Harry will be murdered. What am I supposed to do? Vernon or Harry? My husband or my nephew? My husband or Lily. My sister, Lily. What would this Dumbledore guy do if I make Harry leave? I can't deal with what he would do! What should I do?_

"**Petunia, dear?" said Uncle Vernon timidly. "P-Petunia?"**

**She raised her head. She was trembling. She swallowed. **

"**The boy-the boy will have to stay, Vernon," she said weakly.**

"**W-what?"**

"**He stays," she said. She was not looking at Harry. She got to her feet again.**

"**He…but Petunia…"**

"**If we throw him out, the neighbors will talk," she said. She was regaining her usual brisk, snappish manner rapidly, though she was still very pale. "They'll ask awkward questions, they'll want to know where he's gone. We'll have to keep him."**

**Harry didn't move.**

"**Who was that Howler from?"**

"**Don't ask questions," Aunt Petunia snapped.**

"**Are you in touch with wizards?"**

"**I told you to get to bed!"**

"**What did it mean? Remember the last what?"**

"**Go to bed!"**

"**How come--?"**

"**YOU HEARD YOUR AUNT, NOW GET TO BED!"**

Petunia turned back to her mind, still shaken by the night's events.

_He's Back._

A/N: I hoped you liked it. I hope it didn't sound too much like Aunt Petunia actually liked Lily. I was trying to portray Aunt Petunia's fear like it said in the book. I appreciate constructive criticism on it, but no flames please. And I hope all the bolded words weren't too confusing. The bolded words are what was said in the Order of the Phoenix. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Review Please!


End file.
